The present invention relates to an improved tool for applying adhesive to the taped joint of converging drywall sections and, more particularly, to an improved tool for insuring uniform application of a proportionate amount of adhesive to a taped joint of converging drywall sections.
Drywall sections are typically installed on wood or metal framing to form the finished walls and ceiling of a room or other enclosure. At the junction of two converging walls or a converging wall and ceiling, the drywall sections forming the two respective converging finished surfaces are dimensioned such that the adjacent edges of the complementary converging sections are in a relatively close, substantially abutting relationship with one another. Nonetheless, a narrow gap typically still remains between the converging drywall sections, and for this reason, as well as for other reasons such as the desire to provide a substantially seamless surface along the interior surfaces of the room or the enclosure, it is common practice to adhesively apply a length of tape along the converging drywall sections which overlaps the complementary converging surfaces. The tape adhesive is formulated such that, when it dries, the tape provides a smooth surface which is effectively a continuation of the surfaces of the complementary converging drywall sections. The taped joints, as they are called, therefore present smooth surfaces for accepting the paint or wallpaper which is ultimately applied to the interior surface of the drywall sections.
The tape applied to drywall joints is typically a porous, paper-based tape through which the tape adhesive can migrate or can be forced under pressure. During the process of adhering the tape along a drywall joint, the adhesive not only adheres the tape to the underlying drywall surface, but ultimately covers the tape in a coating. Moreover, through attention to the distribution and the amount of the adhesive applied to the tape, a functionally and aesthetically desirable smooth coating of the adhesive on the tape can be achieved so as to make the joint appear to be effectively a seamless continuation of the converging drywall sections.
Several commercially available devices are available for applying adhesive and tape to drywall joints. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,647 to Eccleston discloses a taping apparatus for applying tape and adhesive to a (co-planar) joint formed by adjoining drywall sections. Additionally, specialized tools are available for facilitating the process of providing a smooth finish on the taped joint. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,360 to Brown discloses a finishing tool for such purposes and U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,598 to Cranz et al, as well, discloses a tool for use in the drywall taping process.
However, even with tools which increase drywall installation efficiency by facilitating the supply of tape and adhesive or which facilitate the smooth finishing of a taped joint, the need still exists for tools which even further improve the efficiency of drywall installation. For example, the need still exists for a tool which reduces the number of "passes", or smoothing strokes, which must be performed on an adhesive-moisten tape to ultimately achieve a proportioned coating of adhesive on the tape which, when dry, will provide a smooth surface, in combination with the tape.